It is generally known that as a tire passes over debris on a road surface, the debris may be carried aloft. This airborne debris has the potential to cause damage. In a well known example, cars and trucks often include mud flaps to mitigate airborne road debris and any subsequent damage to the vehicle and vehicles in the vicinity. While most debris that strikes a mud flap falls down to the road surface, some debris may be redirected back towards the tire. If this moving debris comes in contact with the rotating tire, the debris may be accelerated to an even greater velocity. Rather than being directed towards the mud flap, this fast moving debris may be directed upwards and/or forwards. Most car and trucks include wheel wells that are capable of sustaining impact from such debris.
Modern aircraft generally include delicate instruments that may be placed on the aircraft underside. While mud flaps may reduce the quantity of airborne debris from landing gear, conventional mud flaps may actually cause some debris to be directed towards the aircraft with greater velocity than the debris otherwise would have. In addition, due to size and weight concerns, aircraft generally do not include wheel wells. Therefore, conventional mud flaps are generally not appropriate for use on aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a debris deflecting device and system that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.